Everlasting Arms
by noggin the nog
Summary: UPDATED: as the Battle of Helm's Deep draws closer, Aragorn and Legolas struggle with their feelings... Legolas is falling for Aragorn on the road to Mordor. He doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Araogrn or the man's betrothal to Arwen.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know the score - I'm not making any money from this - as none of the rest of you are - it's purely for fun!  
  
Author's note: This is going to be slightly angst-ridden but interspersed with a lot of romance and a sprinkling of humour. It's going to span the entirety of LOTR and extend slightly beyond; I'm also going to try and keep everyone in character. So - enough of my rambling: the story starts as the Fellowship leave Rivendell after the Council of Elrond, there are references to earlier times in the story which might be flashback style or might not - I can't tell yet! Oh - and it's about Aragorn and Legolas - (  
  
Warning: This is rated R for a reason - it's not all sex sex sex but there will be some.  
  
Legolas left Imladris looking forwards to the exciting possibilities of an adventure that was likely to be dangerous and intense. His companions were a mixed group but there was no-one who he could see was going to vex him - the hobbits were cheerful and inoffensive and he could ignore the dwarf. Gandalf and Boromir were men to be counted on and would make good companions in battle.  
  
The only problem Legolas could foresee, and it was a small one, was the re- emergence of his old feelings for the ranger. When they had met, many years before, Legolas had found Aragorn very attractive. Nothing had ever happened between them and Legolas had been careful not to show his feelings for fear of ruining their strong friendship. He remembered the first time he'd seen Aragorn; riding up to the gates of the woodland realm. Even then the man had emanated a palpable air of power and royalty but also great humility. The elf's attention had been caught then and his interest was only increased when the two met face to face. Aragorn's velvet voice and quiet manner coupled with his striking looks caused Legolas many sleepless nights. Since then Aragorn had become betrothed to Arwen and so Legolas had put aside his fascination with the ranger. He had taken others to his bed in the years since his last meeting with Aragorn, but now the man had re- entered his life and was going to be in his sight and presence for the foreseeable future.  
  
He tried to school his thoughts away from the tall, lithe figure that strode purposefully along at the head of the fellowship but again and again his eyes and his thoughts were dragged back to the beautiful lines of Aragorn's body. Legolas quickened his pace and moved ahead of the ranger so that he was no longer in sight. He knew that this was purely a physical attraction but it was constantly there; impinging on his consciousness.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Employing all his elven control, and avoiding any unnecessary conversation with Aragorn, Legolas reached the mines of Moria without having given into the temptation to touch the object of his affections. Admittedly - there had been more than one night when his treacherous mind had spun him erotic stories of how the man would feel lying over him, pressing into him, heated in the throes of passion, his melodious voice carrying Legolas into warm, dark places that left the elf hard and breathless on waking.  
  
Two nights into the long dark of Moria Legolas' carefully constructed and controlled world shattered.  
  
The company had made camp for the night in a high-ceilinged chamber just off their main path. The walls of the chamber were lined with veins of mithril that glimmered like molten stars giving the night an air of tranquillity. The others had all fallen asleep quickly and now Legolas lay with his back to the smooth rock wall, his eyes resting on the seemingly sleeping form of Aragorn. Legolas had let his mind wander and it had, unavoidably, come to rest on the question of how the man's eyes would look when he was aroused. The elf's eyes drifted shut as he imagined Aragorn's eyes looking down on him, dark with desire.  
  
He awoke from his reverie with a start as his elven senses alerted him to a change in his surroundings. And that is when it happened. He opened his eyes to find that Aragorn had moved and was now crouched next to the elf, those long imagined eyes watching him intently.  
  
Immediately the man saw that Legolas was aware of his presence he leant forward and pressed his mouth over the elf's curved lips. 


	2. part 2

Part 2:  
  
The touch of Aragorn's mouth on his, together with the state of shock in which he found himself, caused an intense flood of adrenaline to surge through the elf's body rendering him incapable of anything except melting against the man's body as Aragorn lowered them to the floor.  
  
When Legolas was next conscious of the world he was laying on his back on the cool stone floor with the warm, heavy weight of another's body atop him, his heart was still fluttering from the adrenaline rush and his body felt powerless. He opened his eyes to find the ranger had stopped the kiss and was again regarding him with a piercing intensity. Legolas opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by another bone-dissolving kiss, a hot tongue invading his mouth. "Don't ask." whispered Aragorn in reply to the elf's unspoken question, "Just let me do this." he said before turning his attention back to turning Legolas' insides to vapour. The man trailed his hot mouth down the elf's pale throat whilst his fingers feverishly worked to remove the garments concealing the prince's body from his ravenous eyes.  
  
Legolas desperately tried to work out what was happening to him but Aragorn's hands and mouth were destroying any self control he could muster. His mind was taking a passive seat - the sensations in his body as the man worked him into a state of frantic desire were overwhelming. He wanted to stop Aragorn and ask him why but his body would not co-operate - his greatest fantasy was happening to him and it was exceeding all expectations.  
  
The man finished baring the front of Legolas' body and briefly sat back on his heels to remove his own shirt. Legolas used the brief respite to try and make some sense of the situation - he sat up, "Aragor..." he started, but didn't get any further. At that moment the man pulled off his shirt and his powerful chest was revealed to the elf's eyes. Something switched off in Legolas' brain; he no longer cared about what the Ranger's motives were or what the consequences would be. Here was the object of his deepest desires, the subject of his most lurid dreams, half naked and obviously aroused, sitting within his grasp. Legolas leant forwards and burned a trail of hot kisses down the man's chest - Aragorn moaned and the sound acted like an addition of paraffin to the elf's flaming lust. He pulled the man back down on top of him, arching up against the heated body in a blatant plea for contact.  
  
Aragorn complied with the plea beginning to grind his hips rhythmically into the elf sending waves of sensation through both their bodies. After a few minutes of this delicious pressure building in his loins and Aragorn's wet mouth on his chest, Legolas couldn't suppress a long moan. He was immediately stifled by a large hand over his mouth, "You have to be quiet Legolas, we don't want to wake the others." the man murmured breathlessly. The elf bit his lip in an attempt to silence himself but when long fingers pushed into his leggings and wrapped around his aching length his attempt failed and Aragorn had to gag Legolas with his hand again.  
  
Aragorn slipped the elf's leggings off and lay back over him, placing a hand over the beautiful mouth to silence the cry that would inevitably issue from Legolas as the man entered him. As he breached the golden body beneath him, Aragorn could not suppress a long moan himself, both their hearts stopped momentarily as Gandalf shifted uneasily in his sleep...... He did not wake however, so the pair were able to continue with their clandestine joining. Aragorn began to move inside Legolas, their eyes locked as the sensation inside them escalated.  
  
Legolas was unaware of everything save the man moving deep inside him and the beloved eyes fixed on his. He wanted to tell Aragorn how much this meant to him, what the man was doing to him but the strong hand over his mouth kept him silent. Aragorn kept up a steady rhythm, driving his body into the elf, Legolas ran his hands down the man's back and onto his behind. Oh! thought Legolas, how often had he imagined being in this position? How often had he woken in a desperate heat having dreamt of making love beneath the moon in this man's arms?  
  
With one final, frantic thrust Aragorn climaxed hard, spilling himself into Legolas. The additional heat and the sight of those eyes in orgasm tipped the elf over the edge - he arched up against Aragorn unable to vocalise his passion due to the continued presence of the man's hand. When the elf had recovered from his powerful climax he was drawn into a tight embrace where he fell asleep, his mind shutting off the small voice in his head that was questioning what was going to happen when he awoke.  
  
Would Aragorn still be with him? 


	3. the third installment!

Legolas had awoken blissfully warm in the nest of his blanket and clothes that he and Aragorn had lain in all night. 

He tuned over to greet his lover with a good morning kiss but found only empty space.

In his post-coital afterglow, Aragorn's absence did not disturb the elf; he merely thought to himself that the man had moved away from him before the others woke so that the evidence of the night before could not be discovered. He smiled indulgently over the man's desire to be secret – Legolas didn't mind being secret if it meant he could have Aragorn – he would put up with anything if  he could have that gorgeous body pressed against him again

He sat up and looked around the chamber in which most of the fellowship was still sleeping. Aragorn was standing at the entrance gazing out into the blackness of the tunnel before him. Legolas felt a renewed surge of feeling for the man and longed to call out to him. He felt complete after the tenderness Aragorn had shown him during the night – he could take on anything this quest had to offer him with this man at his side.

****

**_*************************************************************************_**

****

**_In the woods of Lothlorien_**

****

By the time the fellowship reached the haven of the golden wood Aragorn had only spoken to Legolas if really necessary. He had not been unkind or distant but the passion and the depth of feeling from the night in Moria was never evident.

This had not dampened the blaze of emotion that dwelt in the elf. In his mind Aragorn was being careful and delightfully shy about their bond and, obviously, the man was weighed down by grief over Gandalf's fall into shadow. He needed time before they could lie together again and Legolas was prepared to give Aragorn time; however much his body was crying out to be touched.

In the soft twilight of the forest evening Legolas sat immersed in his usual pastime – watching the Ranger as he sat tending to his sword. Aragorn had still not mentioned their night together and, finally, his silence was starting to threaten the idyllic bubble in which the elf had been living. Surely Aragorn wished to lie with him again? No-one could share an experience that profound without it touching their very core – so why this silence? Legolas wanted to tell the man that he could comfort him in his grief and worry; he could soothe the lines of sorrow that were etched into Aragorn's beautiful face.

But it was not in the archer's nature to broach the subject with Aragorn himself; he had held back his true feelings from the man for so long that to take the initiative now and ask him about the situation would be impossible. He would have to wait for Aragorn to come to him again. 

And at this point Legolas was confident that Aragorn would come to him again, he had waited before - he could wait again.

**_On the shores of the Anduin_**

****

They pulled the boats up onto the shore of the great river and made camp for the night under the trees. 

Legolas felt tense – he could feel some unknown evil drawing ever closer to them. The atmosphere had darkened – Boromir seemed withdrawn and the hobbits quickly settled into a tight huddle gaining strength from each other's closeness. Gimli had fallen into a fitful sleep after the gruelling boat trip and Aragorn had disappeared into the wood to find fuel for their small fire. He had gone without a word – assuming that Legolas would stand guard whilst he was gone. The elf stood tense and watchful over his quiet companions, his mind searching for the nameless threat that he could feel on the edge of his consciousness.

Aragorn was gone for a long while, the others had all fallen asleep and the elf still stood – a silent sentinel on the edge of the group. The darkness had closed in around him and the threat felt dimmed by the velvet blackness of the night. The air was close, as if a storm was brewing – it had the unsettling effect of seeming to dull Legolas' senses.

And so it was that Aragorn took him unawares a second time………

Silently the ranger had crept up on Legolas. The elf was oblivious of his presence until he felt a warm hand and strong arm slip round his waist and another hand placed over his mouth muffling his cry of surprise. He was pulled back against a muscled chest and a hot mouth latched on to his neck.

The hand round his waist slipped lower, the large palm covering his rapidly hardening desire and squeezing him to desperate hardness. Legolas moaned into Aragorn's hand, the stifled sound spurring the man to stroke the elf harder through the rough fabric of his leggings. The archer could feel an answering hardness pressing into the small of his back. He tried to turn in the man's arms, wanting to see his lover. As soon as he was facing the man, his mouth was captured in a bruising kiss. Aragorn's hands gripping his buttocks and pulling their bodies closer together.

Legolas ran his hands up the man's back and into his tangled hair, letting his mouth be plundered and delighting in the feeling of being with his love again.

Aragorn tore his mouth away from Legolas' pliant lips, "I cannot resist you." he moaned under his breath before laying them down on the ground once again……

_Author's note: hope this is still interesting – I've got a grand plan in my head somewhere for where this is going. I've got this dramatic final seen all planned in my head that will have you all gripped – I've just got to get us there first!!_


	4. part four

*note from Noggin – this is going to have touches of movie canon as there are some particular lines in TTT that are too good to waste when writing Aragorn-Legolas………… It will also have some view point changes but these will be obvious when you read it!*

The ranger soon had Legolas writhing beneath him – the weight of his body pressing down onto the elf and the heated flesh moving inside him causing the archer's control to crumble away. The sensations seemed to be stronger this time – now they had learned each other's bodies, discovered their sensitive points.

Aragorn kept his mouth sealed over Legolas' so that the others would not be awakened by the passionate cries issuing from both their lips. The unease of the evening was banished from Legolas' mind – he could only respond to the man's heated touch – nothing else mattered when Aragorn was this close.

When their passion had subsided the two lay entwined in each other's arms until sleep took them. Their minds peaceful – detached from the growing peril of their quest.

**Rohan**

The guilt was beginning to gnaw at Aragorn; again he had lain with Legolas and then isolated himself from the consequences immediately. After the night on the shores of the Anduin he had removed himself from the elf's warm embrace before they were found out. And again he had not spoken to his friend since, unless completely necessary.

He knew that Legolas was not upset about this lack of contact – the elf seemed content to keep their assignations a secret. The archer had not pressed Aragorn for the reasons as to why he had taken Legolas twice and never mentioned it. What was troubling the man was that Legolas presumably had come to his own conclusions about their relationship and he, Aragorn, could not read them. 

He continually berated himself for not being able to resist the blonde prince – he, who was betrothed to the Evenstar and involved in a grave quest, could not resist that lithe body and the wide blue eyes.  Aragorn felt himself swell with desire just from the thought of what Legolas felt like beneath him – he could not deny that he wanted the elf again. 

One starlit evening he sat with his back to a sun-warmed rock and set himself to examine his heart. He was in love with Arwen – there was no denying that - he had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her all those years ago. When he thought about her a great peace descended over him. 

When he thought about the elven prince, however, his mind was cast into a chaotic rage of emotion – he felt at sea in an ocean of turbulent desire. Surely this was not love, thought Aragorn, this uncontrollable lust was not the pure, unsullied emotion he felt for the Evenstar. It was something base and animal that he could not avoid – all his finer feelings were repulsed by his primal need to ravish Legolas. The archer brought out a wilder side in him – a side that felt at one with his instincts and with all the untamed things around him. It was in complete contrast to the feelings that Arwen inspired in him – she made him feel at one with the stories of old, with their ancient heroes and time honoured valour. He wanted to keep her safe, surround her with things that matched her beauty and grace.  Legolas made him forget everything that he held important when he was with Arwen – when he was with the prince he only wanted to _feel._

What he felt for Legolas, thought the man, must be brought about by the danger and intensity of their situation, all the worries and fears he had about the fellowship were just finding outlet in this passion for the elf. It would pass when peace returned to Middle Earth and he beheld his beloved Arwen once more.

Over the following days Aragorn had little time to ponder his problem further as he, Legolas and Gimli were in Edoras helping the Rohirrim prepare to flee to Helm's Deep. Aragorn found his mind occupied with politics and battle talk – even his dreams were free of the blonde elf in those hectic few days.

The potent desire next reared its head as they were riding into battle against the Wolves of Isengard. Aragorn looked ahead to see Legolas standing on the crest of a hill firing arrow after arrow into the oncoming rabble. Aragorn felt heat pool low in his body – the elf looked so powerful and poised – he longed to have that athletic body wrapped around him again…

He cursed himself for letting those thoughts enter his consciousness in such an inappropriate situation and set about turning the heat he felt for Legolas into battle lust. Orcs fell at his sword, the desire for the elf coursing through him and urging him to wilder feats. 

His manhood was heavy with need, fogging the clarity of his mind – he didn't read the orc's intentions as his arm was trapped in the saddle of the Warg. With lurid images of Legolas beginning to blind him from reality he felt the ground fall away from him and he knew nothing more as he was swallowed by the hungry river below.


End file.
